Aprendiendo a amarte
by IchigoStrawberryZoey
Summary: Sakura encuentra un secreto de Sasuke y piensa decirselo a Konoha pero Sasuke la atrapa y la hace su pricionera, ella asegura no amarlo mas y eso no le gusta a Sasuke quien la hara volberelo a amar por las buenas o por las malas.
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Sakura se entera algo horrible que Sasuke quiere hacerle a Konoha y decide informarlo lo antes posible , pero Sasuke la descubre y la lleva a su mansion hay la pelirosa le asegura no sentir nada por el esa respuesta no le gusta nada al Uchiha y la hace su pricionera asegurandole que lo volbera a amar aunque sea por las malas , mientras Hinata comienza a ignorar a Naruto cosa que hace que el se interese mas en ella, Temari no quiere hablar con Shikamaru y le esconde una cosa muy importante y Tenten asegura que el amor no es para ella ¿Podra Neji cambiar su opinion? y muchas cosas mas espero disfruten mi fanfic

Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece ya que si lo hiciera Sakura seria una muy sexy asesina en serie que en cada capitulo mataría a alguien, Sasuke seria un vampiro súper sexy que en la mañana se convierte en chico malo y hace su propia masacre pero en la noche busca sangre ninguna le gusta hasta que prueba la de Sakura ,Sai seria el novio de Sakura que pensaría que es una dulce y inocente chica y el seria una persona sin sentimientos pero muy obscura , Naruto y Hinata serian los chicos buenos de la serie ,Hinata seria una sexy agente que estaría buscando atrapar a Sasuke Uchiha por sus asesinatos y para investigarlo encontraría a Naruto y se enamoraría de el , Naruto seria Naruto y seria amigo de Sakura pero ya que ella hace tantas cosas malas trataría de encontrarla detenerla y ayudarla se enamoraría de Hinata y se juntarían para parar a Sakura y Sasuke , Garaa seria el hijo de chukie jaja nooo bueno paro ya hasta me emocione espero les guste el capi

Sakura había sido enviada a una misión junto con Naruto y Sai pero de regreso , Naruto había vuelto antes por que tenia una practica con Jiraya y Sai lo había seguido . ahora ella andaba sola por terrenos que realmente no conocía muy bien pero aun así no le importaba exploraría un poco ,siguió recorriendo el lugar por un buen rato hasta que se encontró con una gran mansión bueno realmente parecía una guarida y no se veía muy hermosa daba un toque muy frio iba a seguir su camino hasta que de pronto vio a una chica pelirroja salir de la guarida con…… con……Sasuke,esto dejo helada ala peli rosada quien inmediatamente se escondió ,decidió seguirlo hasta que se detuvo a hablar la chica pelirroja.

Karin: Sasuke tienes que estar bromeando con eso de destruir Konoha

Sasuke: deberías saber que yo no bromeo

Karin: entiendo lo que le hicieron a tu hermano no tiene perdón pero no todos tienen la culpa aparte y que de la gente inocente y de la que te quiere

Sasuke: valla Karin no te conocía ese lado tan humano ¡!todos deben pagar todos son iguales ¡! Dijo lleno de odio

-Sakura mientras se encontraba escuchándolos escondida , anonada por lo que decía Sasuke no lo podía creer hasta escucharlo ella misma su Sasuke quería destruir Konoha no era posible después de todo Sai tenia razón Sasuke era un traidor , decidió retirarse lo antes posible sin ser notada y comunicar rápidamente a Konoha pero eso no fue posible

¿?: ¿Nadie te ha dicho que espiar es malo?

Sakura: volteo -y lo ultimo que vio antes de que todo se pusiera negro fue a un chico de cabello color gris darle un golpe en la nuca-

Suigetsu: -cargo a Sakura en sus brazos y fue hacia Sasuke-

Karin: -hoyo un sonido y volteo de inmediato- Suigetsu ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es ella?

Suigetsu: no se me la encontré espiando

Sasuke: -se levanto rapidamente- es Sakura ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

Suigetsu: repito no lo se yo solo la vi siguiéndolos la seguí y la traje -mirándola fijamente- valla que es linda

Karin: por supuesto que no

Suigetsu: si lo es y bien Sasuke ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Karin: ejecutarla sabe información que no debe saber -dijo fulminándola con la mirada-

Suigetsu: noooo seria un desperdicio

Sasuke: dámela -dijo estirando sus brazos-

Suigetsu: -la puso en sus brazos-

Sasuke: no la mataremos la llevaremos con nosotros -dijo contemplándola, pensando en los grandes cambios que tenia ahora su cuerpo era otro tenia todo muy bien en su lugar su cara seguía siendo dulce sus facciones eran tan finas y se veía tan frágil de pronto malos pensamientos vinieron a su mente

Karin: pero Sasuke solo nos será un estorbo

Sasuke: no cuestiones mis decisiones Karin

Suigetsu: por fin tendremos a una chica hermosa realmente en casa

Karin: cállate estúpido

Suigetsu: que dijiste zorra

Sasuke: basta de sus estupideces vallamonos de regreso a casa -dijo seriamente y ambos no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo callados pero se fulminaban con las miradas, ya en la mansión-

Juugo: ¡¡valla tenemos invitada especial!!

Karin: ¿!Qué tiene de especial!? -murmuro enfadada-

Suigetsu: bueno ahora que estamos aquí ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Sasuke: eso ya lo habías preguntado y la respuesta es simple se quedara con nosotros no podemos dejarla ir seria muy peligroso por que sabe mi plan

Suigetsu: y ¿no tratara de huir?

Sasuke: si pero no tendrá forma

Suigetsu: ¿quien la cuidara quien dormirá con ella? Yo me puedo sacrificar

Karin: lo más sensato seria que se quedase con Juugo

Sasuke: no a Jugoo le dan sus ataques y la podría lastimar y Suigetsu también y creo que seria mas peligroso dejarla con el

Suigetsu: yoo heeeee claro que no ….

Sasuke: -lo interrumpió- por eso se quedara con migo

Karin: pero yo podría cuidarla mejor

Sasuke: ahora la voy a dejar en mi recamara -se fue-

Suigetsu: jaja toma eso Karin parece que Sasuke tiene mucho interés en esa chica

Karin: claro que no solo la tiene aquí para que no diga nada de su plan

Suigetsu: alguien esta ardida

Karin: claro que no

Suigetsu: bua bua buaaa ala zorrita le quitaron su Sasukito

Kartin: basta -le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara-

Juugo: podrían tranquilizarse por dios actúan como niñitos inmaduros

Karin: acá el único inmaduro es Suigetsu

Suigetsu: te dolió lo que te dije

Karin: en absoluto Sasuke no siente atracción por ese tipo de mujeres

Suigetsu: lo dudo o es que acaso no viste la manera en que la miraba a ti nunca te ha mirado así

Karin: no por que a esa la miro con lastima y a mi me mira de una manera bastante distinta

Suigetsu: como quieras

Jugoo: y así es todos los días

Suigetsu: tu cállate comercial viejo de panquesito bimbo

-mientras Sasuke entro con Sakura a su habitación le quito sus zapatos , su banda de la cabeza y la recostó y la miro fijamente - valla después de todo si haz cambiado mucho molestia -la miro con lujuria y luego pensó no tardas en despertarte y sin atadura alguna no dudo que escapes , rodeo sus brazos con unas esposas de chakra atándola ala cama , se levanto y abandono el cuarto no sin antes decirle volveré-

-mientras en Konoha Naruto y Sai conversaban hasta que Tsunade los interrumpió-

Tsunade: ¿Y Sakura?

Naruto: es cierto no la he visto

Sai: dijo que nos alcanzaria después pero no a regresado

Tsunade: pero esque ella no es de las que preocupan

Naruto: cierto

Sai: debimos habérnosla traído con nosostros

Naruto: si

Sai: debemos buscarla ahora

Naruto: si vamos

Tsunade: -los agarra de sus cuelleras- ustedes no van a ningun lado Sakura es una chica responsable así que esperaremos hasta mañana-

-Los dos al borde del ahogamiento , solo cabecearon -

-mientras Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos-

CONTINUARA


	2. Una mañana el inicio del dia

Bueno fue el unico titulo que se me ocurrio que pesimo pero bueno el capitulo da la mayoria de problemas que hay en Konoha espero lo disfruten

Sumary: Sakura se entera algo horrible que Sasuke quiere hacerle a Konoha y decide informarlo lo antes posible , pero Sasuke la descubre y la lleva a su mansion hay la pelirosa le asegura no sentir nada por el esa respuesta no le gusta nada al Uchiha y la hace su pricionera asegurandole que lo volbera a amar aunque sea por las malas , mientras Hinata comienza a ignorar a Naruto cosa que hace que el se interese mas en ella, Temari no quiere hablar con Shikamaru y le esconde una cosa muy importante y Tenten asegura que el amor no es para ella ¿Podra Neji cambiar su opinion? y muchas cosas mas espero disfruten mi fanfic

Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece si lo hiciera Sakura seria una mujer fatale que no conose el amor ni los sentimientos, Sasuke un empresario famoso muy frio y cretino,Hinata una mesera de un bar (trabaja para mantener a su familia pero lo odia), Naruto seria un actor de comedia amigo de Sasuke muy solitario, Sai seria un cantante famoso , Ino seria una fan obvsecionada con Sasuke, Rock Lee trabajaria tambien en la comedia (no sabe por que se rien de el), Shikamaru un joven que no esta entusiasmado con la vida, Temari seria una bailarina exotica , Garaa seria un motosiclista clandestino, Choji seria hermano gemelo de Kankuro, Chino seria dj , Kiba seria un chico muy perro jaja y todos los maestros serian como mafiosos lol estoy loca bueno en fin espero disfruten el capitulo

-Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró encerrada en un cuarto , trato de moverse pero fue en vano sus manos estaba atadas con esposas de chakra , comenzó a forcejar pero no logro nada mas que lastimar sus delicados brazos y hacer ruido-

Sasuke: -escucho el ruido y entro ala recamara- valla por fin levantaste

Sakura: -enfadada- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Sasuke: eso me gustaría que me lo dijeras tu ,espiar es malo Sakura y pensé que eras la mas recatada del grupo bueno que Naruto no es bueno en nada y yo ya no estoy y mi remplazo dudo que aporte algo

Sakura: cállate Uchiha Naruto y Sai son superiores a ti con el solo echo de no ser traidores -grito enfadada- eres una basura como es que piensas destruir Konoha

Sasuke: no me gusta el tono con el que me estas hablando y donde quedo eso de Sasuke kun

Sakura: la Sakura estúpida que andaba tras de ti como zarigüeya murió

Sasuke: si de eso ya me di cuenta -dijo mirándola lascivamente recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con su mirada-

Sakura: no me mires así

Sasuke: yo te miro como se me de la gana

Sakura: que derecho tienes

Sasuke: el derecho de ser tu primer y ultimo amor

Sakura: jajaja quizá si el primero por que fui una tonta pero no el ultimo

Sasuke: ¿a que te refieres?

Sakura: a que ya no te amo Uchiha y tu no serás el ultimo yo me enamorare de alguien que realmente valga la pena

Sasuke: -con un tono fuerte notablemente enfadado- tan rápido se te paso el amor que me tenias

Sakura: no lo supiste valorar y me humillaste me ilusionaste y me partiste el corazón ahora nunca mas me tendrás

Sasuke: de eso no este segura -se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y sostuvo su barbilla- tu eres mía Sakura

Sakura: claro que ahora suéltame maldito traidor

Sasuke: serás mía te guste o no -con esto el pego sus labios a los de ella, ella continuaba negándose pero el ignoro eso apretó un poco mas su barbilla y Sakura la abrió en el dolor el Uchiha aprovecho esto para meter su lengua en su boca y comenzar a explorarla pensó distraídamente que era la mejor cosa que el había probado, después comenzó a pone a Sakura recostada y comenzaba a ponerse sobre ella pero se percato que ella había comenzado a derramar varias lagrimas-

Sakura: por favor no -suplico Sakura-

Sasuke: -se levanto- serás mía para siempre Sakura poco a poco aprenderás a amarme y con esto salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura llorando asustada-

-mientars Naruto y Sai se encontraban muy preocupados desayunando ramen-

Sai: no debimos haber dejado quedarse ala feíta linda

Naruto: si por que tiene que ser tan obstinada

-mientras Hinata iba llegando al puesto de ramen entro y dijo-

Hinata: me da por favor un tason de ramen

Cocinero: si un segundo

Naruto: ahhh!! Hinata ven a sentarte con nosotros -exclamo moviendo las manos-

Hinata: -lo miro por un segundo pero luego desvió la mirada y fingió no escucharlo tomo su plato de ramen y se fue lo mas lejos que podía de Naruto a comerlo-

Naruto: ahora que hice -dijo algo triste mirando a Sai-

Sai: a mi ni me veas tu debes de saberlo perfectamente

Naruto: pero no he echo nada -dijo lloriqueando-

Sai: si pero uno no se enoja por nada

Naruto: valla si que Hinata esta loca primero me ve y actua raro hasta se desmaya y ahora me trata como perro

Hinata: -se levanta dejando ala mitad de su ramen- así que piensas que estoy loca no Naruto eres un insensible y tu no eres muy cuerdo que digamos -sale corriendo muy enfada y al mismo tiempo dolida-

Naruto: pero Hinata -trata de seguirla pero ella usa un atajo y lo pierde-

-mientras Shikamaru entra al puesto de ramen y se sienta juntos a Sai mientras ve a Naruto regresar con la cara baja-

Shikamaru: ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto: no se que le pasa a Hinata de pronto esta enojada conmigo

Shikamaru: las mujeres son problemáticas -mirando al piso también-

Sai: realmente no me importa que problemas de amores tontos tengan en este momento lo único que me interesa es una persona que realmente esta sufriendo y no por tonterías -dijo Sai levantándose enfadado y saliendo del puesto de ramen pensando yo te salvare Sakura pero a cambio de eso como regalo de agradecimiento tendrás que ser mía para siempre y no volver a ver a otro chico mas que yo , de eso tu tienes la culpa por enamorarme y obsesionarme de ti -siguió caminado hasta encontrarse en su casa con su expresión de no pasa nada ,nadie podría saber que pensamientos tenia el chico-

Garaa: bien iré a Konoha haber como va todo ¿alguno me quiere acompañar?

Kankuro: ve Temari anda así podrás ver a tu Shikamaru

Temari: no me hables de ese idiota

Kankuro: pero

Temari: pero nada yo no ire -dijo y se metió a su recamara rápidamente, al estar dentro comenzó a sollozar- maldito Shikamaru es un imbécil y yo que aun lo amo tanto pero un así lo olvidare por mi bien y por el bien de...

Kankuro: -desde afuera- hey perdona Temari no quería molestarte es broma anda sal y juguemos a hacer castillitos de arena con la arena de Gaara

Gaara: yo te matooooo

Kankuro: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Ayuda hay viene el tiburón digo Gaara el hijo de Chukie

Gaara: ruega por que no te alcance

Temari: -soltando una risa - y supongo que ellos también te querrán mucho, protegerán mucho y te harán reír serás un personita muy querida lo veras

-mientras Neji Tenten y Lee-

Tenten: ¿desayunamos ramen?

Neji: no siempre desayunamos ramen

Lee: vamos a desayunar huevos con salchichas

Neji: esa frase tiene doble sentido

Tenten: entonces yo no quiero comer eso para nada

Lee: ¿esque acazo tu si Neji?

Neji: que estas locooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lee: bien eso significa no

Neji: prefiero comer en mi casa no me acostumbro a comer cualquier porqueria

Tenten: delicadito

Lee: yo si iré a comer ramen -se va dejándolos solos-

Tenten: entonces

Neji: entonces nada prefiero comer solo -dice con su mirada de superioridad-

Tenten: pero que te molestaría tanto comer conmigo

Neji: la verdad si

Tenten: cretino

¿?: Tenten

Tenten: si ¿tu quien eres?

¿?: acazo no me recuerdas

Tenten: no

¿?: Kyotaro te suena familiar

Tenten: no puede ser

Kyotaro: si es

Tenten: -se lanza a los brazos del chico -

Neji: pero que -dice enfadado al ver la escena- pensando ¿Quién es ese estúpido? ¿Por que Tenten se porta tan cariñosa? ¿Por que me interesa tanto?

-mientras con Ino y Choji, Ino acababa de abir su florería-

Ino: ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Choji? ¿ No deberías estar desayunando?

Choji: pues veras me puse a dieta así que me comeré todas tus flores

Ino: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-mientras de nuevo con Sasuke acababa de regresar al cuarto de Sakura con una bandeja en su mano-

Sasuke: debes estar hambrienta no es así

Sakura: -obviamente estaba hambrienta pero se negaría aceptar comida de ese traidor así que solo sacudió la cabeza en señal de no-

Sasuke: -sentándose en la cama alado de ella y poniendo la bandeja de comida a un lado - sabes Sakura es malo mentir odio las mentiras y te tendré que castigar por eso pero debo alimentarte o te hará daño y eso no lo quiero pero claro no puedes comer con las manos atadas que tonto

Sakura: -sonrió al pensar que la desataría y así seria mas fácil huir , pero se equivoco el Uchia solo movió las esposas de chakra hacia adelante-

Sasuke: te tendré que alimentar como una chiquilla que no quiere comer hasta que aprendas a comportarte como una persona madura -tomo un poco de fruta de la charola en un cubierto lo roció con miel y lo puso en sus labios pero Sakura no los abrió , el se enfado y apretó su nariz hasta que ella no pudo respirar y abrió la boca en ese momento el metió la fruta a su boca, después de eso Sakura simplemente decidió comer normal odiaba que la tratasen como niña , terminando Sasuke se levanto y tomo la charola-

Sakura: por fin se va de nuevo pensó

Sasuke: no crees que olvide tu castigo vendré después -con esto cerro la puerta y se fue-

CONTINUARA

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y comenten por favor


End file.
